Sword Hand
by gokart48
Summary: Two children came from a dark and horrid life. One dealt with it by laughing and telling stories of his courageous lineage. The other... not so much. What happens when the two are assigned to fight in mixed combat? Severa/Owain. Warning, this is rated O for Owain.


_Requested by __RandomificationChaotic_

* * *

Sword Hand

It was another ordinary day at camp...

...

"What do you think of your new child Robin?" asked Chrom as two more children from the future had been found on their journeys.

…

…

"... Chrom... Don't get mad...but are you SURE Severa is not your kid?"

Chrom punched his best friend and turned red.

"Look, Sumia and I had one fight okay. Just because I happened to run into Cordelia does not mean anything happened!" said Chrom who was defending himself against his best friend.

"Forgive me Chrom, I just want to make sure that Severa is really my daughter. It is all a big shock... and it gets tough living with my wife sometimes. I know I was her second choice and that I can never fill that hole." Robin sighed and looked to the ground. His wife still called Chrom's name in her sleep.

"...Robin you know she loves you."

He knew that, but news of having a second kid was very stressful on Robin and he had a hard time thinking positive. Severa also had no memories of Robin outside of hearing his name and seeing his portrait in her world.

"...I know...I know...and our daughters are very beautiful. I just don't know what to do with Severa. She refuses to do anything but fight with Cordelia about petty things, and I can't speak to her for more than two minutes at a time without being a terrible father."

"It must be hard for her to see her parents."

"...Yeah I can only imagine, but I don't know what to do. I never thought I would get married! Now I have two children. One that adores me, and one that hates me..."

"No one can hate you Robin, maybe she is afraid of losing you."

"...Maybe...*sigh*"

"Don't trouble yourself my friend, besides we need you for when a battle occurs on our way."

"...Right...Gods...Then there is the problem with who to pair her up with for the battles. Heaven knows she doesn't want to be around Cordelia or me. Morgan is fighting next to Inigo, and everyone else is already paired up with someone else."

"What about Owain?" Chrom joked.

Robin winced as he remembered the first time he saw Owain. _What was the name he called me again? Venerable Sorcerer of Tactical Myrmidonship? ...Wait a minute...Doesn't venerable mean old?_

"Ugh, I guess I don't have a choice. Severa will never forgive me for this."

Chrom laughed as Robin kicked a rock in front of him. "Maybe you should have Owain tell her the news then."

"Ugh, then I have to decipher what he is trying to say to me with a thesaurus."

"Heh, pick your poison Robin."

Robin left mumbling to himself and tried to decide who to talk to. He was also trying to figure out how he got into this situation in the first place. Chrom happened to catch something he said under his breath and laughed.

"_I just __**had**__ to call her a genius after that second bottle of wine."_

* * *

Somewhere in some tent at some time... Something is about to happen.

...

"_I HAVE TO WHAT?!" _she yelled in confusion

"The Revered Commissioned Contriver called upon our service in mixed combat."

"...What does that even mean!?"

"Jointly, we shall gallantly combat our nemesis in a bout for justice!" said the lunatic while waving his sword hand in the air.

"...We have to fight together?"

"Indeed! The bards shall sing of our tales in the noblest palaces!"

"...I am not fighting with you!"

"But Severa! The two of us shall strike fear into the hearts of our foes. Together we shall be invincible!" said Owain who briskly moved his hand unto a table. He heard a loud *Snap* and saw a mouse trap stuck to his hand. "AHHH! Owwww! My hand...my poor hand! Grh! ...I shall avenge thee ...my beloved... sword hand!"

Severa mocked Owain who was flailing his hand to try and get the trap off. "You are such a baby!"

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Owwie!... I am not! I shall prove it with the awesome skills of my prowess." He moved his other hand in the air as he tried to ignore the searing pain.

"Pfft, What skills, all I see is a little boy complaining about a small bruise."

Owain slammed his other hand on the table in protest and heard another _Snap_.

"OWWWW! Mother of flying three-headed dragons!"

The second snap startled Severa and she saw Owain in severe pain.

"Owain are you okay?!" she asked in concern.

"Grr...I am...f-ffine...URG!"

She helped Owain remove the hand crushers to see that they were bleeding. There was no cloth or bandages around so she had to improvise. She took off the two linen hair ties she used to separate her hair and untied their knots. She grabbed Owain's hand despite his whimpering and wrapped the linen cloth around the cuts. She did the same thing for his other hand and growled realizing that she would never be able to wear them again.

Owain looked at his sword hand to see a hair tie stopping his cuts from bleeding. He felt a little better, but he could feel his heart beat through his hands as they pulsed. Owain looked at his nurse to see her hair together instead of parted and stared in amazement... ...Until the nurse started yelling at him.

"Owain you idiot! You imbecile! How did you not see those mouse traps? Gah! Those were my ONLY hair ties, and they were given to me by my mother!"

"I-It's not my fault! ... Clearly a dastardly evil beast conceived a plan to decapitate my hands, but he never counted on a brave damsel to save me from the clutches of evil. To think! The foul monster tried to remove the most beloved thing in the world! ...My sword hand!

Severa growled in fierce anger, "Owain, SHUT UP!"

"W-what did I do?"

Severa scoffed and looked at Owain in contempt.

"What did you DO!? You are acting like a little child!"

"...Is that any way to treat your fearsome sword partner?"

Severa put a hand to her head.

"How do you plan to fight with two broken hands?

"I shall persevere over my mortal traumas and fight with vigor!"

Severa slapped the back of his head and he responded with another wince of pain.

"Who did you say forced us to fight together?"

"Our Revered Commissioned Contriver."

"GRR! What does that even mean!"

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Owain's incident. Owain's mother healed his hands with her staff, and Owain spent the rest of the time trying to get her to name it with no luck. There were numerous incidents to report during those two weeks, and all of them were someone else's fault; at least according to the swordsman. The only other major problem was when he almost drowned in a river, but he had an even weirder excuse than usual for that one.

Severa complained and growled as usual during the two weeks. She nearly bankrupted Robin by shopping and spent many days fighting with her mother. The only time she seemed to be in a good mood was when she talked to Morgan.

There had only been one battle during this time, and the two were only involved in a couple of skirmishes. Nevertheless, Owain could be heard yelling his battle cry a mile away.

The day after the battle the two happened to cross by each other in the armory. Owain was doing his daily ritual with the new shipment of weapons.

"Hmm, this javelin. So strong and yet elegant. So regal and yet barbaric. So profound and mysterious. The tip could pierce through the mightiest armor! The engraving is subtle but empowering! I shall name you..._Throwing Doomsday of Righteousness plus three skill_"

"Oh God, you are here." said Severa as she shrugged her shoulders.

Owain turned around smiling and said, "Ahoy hoy. What brings the fair Severa to our arsenal of legendary arms?"

"... Father told me to sharpen the swords."

"I see, though art preserving the skill and strength of our instruments. A very noble goal indeed."

"Gah, you never shut up do you? Just start helping me before I hit you."

"Ah ha! Severa wishes for the assistance from the mighty scion of heroes?"

"Well duh! You got me in this mess in the first place. I had to ask my father to buy new hair ties because I had to use them on your pathetic hands!...And since we were there, I got new shoes and twelve dresses and a pony. But he refused to get me anything else unless I worked for it. Therefore you owe me!

"...Okay." He smiled and thought nothing of it. He grabbed a sharpening stone and set down next to her.

"Great, just don't say a word and I wont hit you."

"But-"

*Smack*

About three minutes and two broken swords at the hands of Severa later; Owain couldn't bear the torture of silence.

"Hmm...what name should I call your sword."

"Pfft, my sword does not need a name."

"Of course it does! A name can be a very powerful thing! It makes a weapon your partner instead of a simple tool! Plus, you'll never confuse it with anyone else's!"

"How many times were you dropped on your head as a child?" She mocked with a large tone of sarcasm.

"Many times, why do you ask?"

"...I was just curious."

Owain stroked his chin and pondered in deep thought. "Hmm...what to call it. Fiery Blade of Mercury? … or"

"Stop it! Stop acting like a child and focus on sharpening that axe."

"Doth thou meaneth this Reaper of Twilight?"

"Grr will you ever grow up! We are at WAR. This is no time for fun and games. Have you forgotten why we came here you moronic cretin? Do you want our parents to be killed again!?" she yelled venomously at him.

"I...No...I could not bear to lose father or *sniff* mommy..."

"Stop crying you big baby! You are an embarrassment to yourself and those around you! Everyone laughs at you and your stupid hobby. Either get with the REAL world or you will get yourself killed. Honestly, to think I have to spend my time fighting next to YOU!"

Owain dropped the axe he was holding and the blunt side landed on his toes. He didn't even notice the pain as his soul shattered. For once in his life, Owain struggled to speak.

"...S-sorry...I...better get going...I would just...embarrass you if I stayed..."

* * *

Owain fled the armory and ran in a random direction. It took Severa a few minutes and a dozen broken swords to calm down, but she began looking for Owain and his sword hand. She searched all over the camp for hours and could not find him. She shrugged it off and said she would talk to him later.

When night fell, Severa did not eat much at the dinner table and noticed that Owain was still missing. She also elected to avoid her daily argument with her mother and went to sleep. A nightmare would soon plague her dreams.

_I am sorry dear, I won't mention Chrom's name again. It's just been hard to think about a world without Robin. To know he is dead *sniff* ...I suppose I tried to forget him with my old crush or I would go insane with grief. I will always weep for him, and I love the two of you beyond anything else...That is why I must go out there and fight today. _

_Mommy! Promise you will come back mommy! _

_I promise dear, they are only Risen, and we don't need a plan to win...*sniff* ... if only Robin was here..._

_Mommy please don't go!_

_I am sorry, but I must. I could not bear to lose you too. _

_Mommyyyy!_

_..._

"Erg No! ...No! Don't go!"

Severa woke up with tears in her eyes. She hugged onto her pillow for dear life and tried to calm herself down. She spent ten minutes trying to hide her emotions before she stepped outside. It was early in the morning and only three people were up. The eccentric Frederick, her perfect mother, and Gregor who never went to sleep. He always said it was impossible to wake up to a hangover if he 'never made with the napping.'

Severa walked around the camp a hundred times waiting for the rest of the group to wake up. She had to stay active or she would spend to much time thinking about terrible things. She happened to pass by a tent to hear self loathing from inside. Severa never noticed the tent before and peeked through it. It was pitch black and you could not see anything, but the self-pitying was definitely coming from Owain.

Squinting through the veil of darkness, she could see Owain in a ball and whimpering to himself. He was rocking back and forth in the corner and holing his hands in his stomach.

"Owain what are you doing? What would your mother think if she saw you like that you baboon."

"...My mother already thinks I am crazy...I am just a half-wit that ruins everything."

"Ugh, what is wrong with you today? You even more off than normal."

"Nothing is wrong...this is how I am. A pathetic baby that does not know what the real world is like."

Severa put a hand to her head and felt a little guilty, "Ugh, you are still upset about yesterday? Look I am sorry and stuff like that. Please forgive me and quit moping around!"

"Leave me alone Severa... before I embarrass you again."

"That is enough! Don't say anything stupid like that again!

"...wuh...?"

Severa took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, too many emotions were swirling through her head.

"...Owain you look at the world and laugh at it. You fight the problems without worrying about them...You are filled with courage and determination...No one can ruin your blind happiness. So stop weeping and go out there and start yelling at the weapons in the armory!"

"...You are just trying to make me feel better...What you said yesterday was true..."

"Don't let a little criticism slow you down. Mine especially. Everyone knows I'm a huge jerk anyway, so just shrug it off and keep going."

"... ..."

Severa could not stand the bitter silence as he stayed in his curled up and defenseless state. She sighed and cursed her luck.

"Look Owain, What I said yesterday... I was talking about myself. I fear everyday that I will lose my mom again. I can't get close to her...or else she might... ...she might... ….Robin, my dad...He is suppose to die soon but I don't know when. How am I suppose to look him in the eye and smile? … ...It just slipped out okay, I am sorry I hurt your feelings. I don't really feel that way about you. I ...I"

Owain raised his head to see Severa in pain and sorrow. He had never seen her like this before.

"... ...Severa...are you okay?"

She tensed up and stopped her emotions from coming through.

"Look, WE are talking about your problems right now! So get off that stupid floor, start naming your stupid swords, and keep saying your stupid words!"

"...You're... *sniff* Severa, you're..."

"What now?"

"**RRAAAAAAUGH!**"

"...Oh God... He has finally lost it."

"Thank you Severa. Your pep talk has comforted the valiant heart of my soul and I shall strive forward!"

Owain sprinted outside and was blinded by the daylight. He ran straight into the cliff base and fell backwards. He groaned in pain, but he shook it off and kept sprinting into the morning landscape.

Severa watched him leave the tent and heard a loud *thud.* She didn't need to guess what had happened, but he heard him yell something else and go on his merry way.

"Great, now he is going to terrorize the camp again...Still, it is beats seeing him sad."

* * *

…

**Vantage of Thundering Fury!**

Owain charged forward and slashed the Risen cavalier in front of him. Owain sprinted forward and Severa was barely able to keep up. The two were advancing into the heart of the enemy as the front lines held against the assault.

"Owain slow down! Robin told us to hold this position!"

"Nay! We must drive further into the belly of the beast and remove his bowels!"

"...EW! ...Hey wait up!"

The two charged further into enemy lines and were soon surrounded. Owain continued his battle cry and the risen continued to die by the partners' swords.

**Missiletainn give me strength!** Cried Owain as he continued to slice through his enemy with his beloved weapon.

Severa watched his back as more and more risen were heading their way. The fighting was ferocious and the two dodged the blades of their enemies on more than one occasion. Severa caught a glance of the battle around them to see Robin and Cordelia protecting each other from the hordes. They had been tasked to kill the leader while everyone else held the line.

**The poets shall remember this day! For honor glory and VICTORY!**

The battle continued to rage on and the Risen were finally thinning out, but there was still too many. Five risen still surrounded the two partners of combat.

**Till the last foe falls Foul Dem-** Erg!

Owain had been shot in the chest by a stray arrow. He managed to cut down one more risen before he collapsed to the ground in pain. Severa watched her combat in arms fall and saw that he was in serious danger. There was still four risen around her and she needed to act fast. She yelled in a voice that could be heard across the entire continent.

**OWAIN GIVE ME STRENGTH!**

She used all of her energy and swung her sword around in a giant circle. The 360 approach killed three risen and injured the fourth. The last decayed carcass had lost its arm and most of its head, but he continued to attack. He swung his giant axe and it was going to meet Severa head. She was still recovering from her last attack and could not dodge the blow in time.

The axe fell down and made contact.

….

Owain was lying on the ground and he thrust his sword into the demon's stomach before he passed out. The monster vanished into thin air and the axe dropped straight to the ground. Severa saw the brute disappear just as it was about to attack her. She looked at Owain to see his eyes closed and immediately panicked.

"Lissa, Maribelle! Come over here this instant!"

* * *

Three days had passed since Owain had been wounded. He spent the first two days unconscious and finally woke up on the third. His mother threatened her boy for his brashness and broke down into tears when she saw that he was okay. She wept for a good hour and hugged onto her boy with all of her strength. Owain pleaded to his father to help him, but the man did not move. He knew his wife too well and would not dare to try and break the hold.

Later, Robin came into the medical tent and gave a scolding lecture to Owain for his recklessness. He specifically told Owain to hold the position and not charge into the battle. He warned him that if his antics ever got his daughter hurt than he would kill him with his bare hands. After the end of it, he did whisper a thanks for saving Severa, but left before the young myrmidon could gloat about the feat.

Owain spent the next hour conjuring stories to tell of his heroic endeavors. He was rehearsing his story when Severa entered.

"...And then the valiant and beautiful damsel gracefully severed the foul beasts in one blow. However, one ghastly hurt goliath tried to attack the fair maiden. With a projectile thrust into the cavity of my chest, I drove my trusty Missiletainn into the giant and he fell with a tremendous thud!"

Severa scowled at the last sentence.

"Risen don't make a tremendous thud you oaf. They vanish into thin air."

"OH! Um, Severa, how long have you been standing there?"

"Pfft, long enough. And here I was wasting my time worrying about you. I can see you are back to your barbaric self."

"...S-sorry...wait you were worried about me?" He said with a grin.

"Grr ...of course not, I was only checking to see how long I would need to be without my combat partner."

"The lovely damsel was worried about me! Oh how my heart beats like a feather in the wind."

"Gah shut up. Have you been talking to Inigo again?"

"... … … … …"

"Would you quit staring at me its creepy, and why are you not talking?"

"You told me to shut up."

"Bah, since when have you ever listened to what I have to say."

"All the time. I never ignore my trusted partner...in combat."

"...You listen to everything I say...You don't ignore me? That is so sweet." said Severa who was blushing a little.

"Hmm? Did I hear my trusted partner say that I am sweet?"

Severa cursed, "What? I didn't say that. You must be lost in your delusions again.

Owain stopped smiling and thought he must have misheard her.

"I see...wait a second! ...You called a battle cry in the heat of battle! You finally see the justice and power it gives you."

Severa was flustered thinking about her shout, and yelled at the excited man.

"That never happened you understand! It NEVER happened."

Owain could not contain his joy despite the pain in his chest.

"My brave ally finally understands the importance of a battle cry! ...Wait a minute... ...What did you say again?

Severa was turning bright red and immediately turned around.

"I said nothing. I didn't say a single word."

"But I heard you shout something!"

"That is none of your business! She stormed out of the tent in a mad dash and left Owain very confused. He was trying to remember what she said when a fly landed on his nose.

"Ah! Curse you foul beast. No one lands on this face and gets away with it. Prepare to suffer the wrath of The Scion of Heroes!"

He smacked his nose as hard as he could with his sword hand. He was not quick enough to kill the trickster and it flew away. When Owain inspected his hand to see if he had caught the beast; he was disappointed to see an empty hand covered in blood. His nose was bleeding as he vowed to extract revenge.

* * *

A week later, Owain was back to his old self. After a couple of healing sessions from his mother, he was running around the camp getting hurt again. Everyone in camp also noticed that he seemed to frequent his time around a lake or any body of water they happen to travel by. They never saw him return wet except for his hands and sleeves and wondered what he could be doing there.

Today, Owain had arisen from his slumber early in the morning. He had finally done it, and he couldn't sleep. He roamed around the camp to see four people awake. Frederick collecting rocks, Cordelia moving a box of weapons he would need to name later, Gregor merrily humming to himself, and Severa sulking as she watched the sunrise.

He ran over to her and happily called out.

"Ahoy hoy!"

She turned around in surprise and nervousness.

"O-owain don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, but I have a gift to present to you!"

"Oh?"

Owain presented his hands to show two pieces of linen cloth that were pure white and a little wet.

"...What are these?! Eww...They're all soggy and damp."

Owain frowned and hesitated.

"I...These are your hair ties that you used to bandage my hands."

She took a second look at them.

"Owain! This can't be them! The ones I used on your hands were bloody and gross afterwards."

"I..erm ...I have spent the last month washing them. I knew that you were disappointed in losing them, and I spent all of my free time trying to get them clean."

Severa gasped in shock.

"You...tried to clean these for me?"

"Yes, every time we were near clean water I spent the day washing them. It took forever to get my blood out of your mother's gift, but I knew how much you loved them. I finally took out the last speck of blood yesterday and wanted to give them to you as soon as possible!"

"...you spent a month trying to..."

Owain had expected a half-hearted thank you or at least a yell, but she was speechless. She was just staring at them. Owain was trying to figure out what he did wrong this time when she finally spoke.

"...Owain...you know how you call upon your sword in battle..."

"You mean Missiletainn?"

"...I...you see...oh just look at my sword."

Owain inspected the withered hilt that she gave to him. It had seen many battles and it showed, but within the grip of the sword was a name. Severa had named this sword a long time ago, and it was inscribed with the word, 'Owain.'

"You...you named you sword after me?

She tried to hold everything in, but her will was fading. "Yeah, and that is why I called for your strength in battle..."

"...Why would you-"

"Because you've always been nice to me, even when I wasn't. Because you're a person I've always been able to trust, no matter what. And because... I don't know. I guess I just...like you. I always have. I'm sorry Owain... I'm always shouting and saying such terrible things to you... I don't mean to, honest. These things just...pop out of me for some reason!" *Sniff* *sob*

"H-hey, don't cry!"

"Waaaaaaaaah!" She burst into tears and could not control herself.

"Hey, come on! I think you're great! I mean, you named your weapon after me and everything, right? So come on. No more crying. I'm honored to be at your side." said Owain who held onto her hands

"You...mean it? *sniff* Like...REALLY at my side?"

"Are you kidding? You're GORGEOUS! I'd cut off my sword hand just to stand near you for an hour!" He motioned with his hand and grabbed his wrist. "Um...sorry. Did I say too much there?"

"No, Owain. It was just right."

They hugged each other with the sun rising behind them. It would be a beautiful morning... ... There was only one small problem. Lissa had named her staff Owain too. He would need to rectify that immediately.

* * *

_Nine of the last ten lines were from their S support, but can you blame me for using them?_

_I'll admit this one was a challenge for me. I wanted to get Owain as accurate as possible without mimicking his banter. A review with your feedback is highly appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
